Brumak
The Brumak were one of the largest species of Hollow creature. The giant reptillian-like creatures were enslaved by the Locust as a walking artillery piece also serve as walking tanks. Also, it is even capable of pushing over an Assault Derrick with a single shoulder-shove. COG research indicates that they were bred from apes by the Locust, often growing to about 15 meters in height (49 feet) and weighing around 15,000 kilograms (33,069 lbs). These huge monsters have extraordinarily thick hides, even without their heavy armor. They are deadly at close range. For long range attacks, they carry wrist-mounted chainguns and a back-mounted rocket launcher. There are rumors of Brumaks carrying energy beam cannons instead of the chainguns. Unlike the Corpser, Brumaks only have two eyes, but their helmets are covered in glowing lamps giving the illusion that they have more. Until the Sinking of Jacinto, no Human has ever attempted to ride one except Marcus Fenix and Dom Santiago during the last hours of Jacinto city.Gears of War 2 History s.]] Hammer of Dawn Counterattack After E-Day, at least three Brumaks were seen fighting COG forces before the Hammer of Dawn strikes across Sera.Gears of War 1 intro Evacuation of Ilima When Zeta-Six was searching for Echo-Five a Brumak appeared in front of them with Barrick ordering to take it out but Kim reminded him they were a rescue mission, nevertheless a trigger happy Hammer of Dawn tried to kill it but was unsuccessful, instead destroying part of the buildings around it. Right after Zeta-Six finished off three Seeders, a Brumak came crashing through the building right in front of them and, depending on how quickly you destroy the Brumak in RAAM's Shadow, it may or may not destroy some of the Armadillos' that were loading up civilians. Zeta-Six was able to kill the Brumak by shooting directly at its wrist-mounted chain guns, and by firing Boomshot rounds into its back-pack, which ignited the rockets housed inside, therefore destroying it, and half of the building it came out of. Battle of Ephyra West Barricade Campaign Lightmass Offensive During the Lightmass Offensive, at least one Brumak attacked Delta-One from the Fenix estate. It chased them to East Timgad. Delta was forced to play a game of cat and mouse with the Brumak all over East Timgad, even at some point Marcus and Dom began to shoot in its legs to try to stop it, until Marcus and Dom were able to reach Timgad Central Energy and confronted it there to try to return the energy to the Timgad Bridge. They first destroyed both of its arms machine guns, later they shoot to its legs to expose its driver and killed him, the Brumak soon began to rage and started to follow Marcus and Dom into the transfromer blocks. They were able to bait the Brumak into running into power lines, electrocuting it and finally returning the energy to the Timgad Bridge. Jilane Massacre At least one Brumak took part in the Jilane Massacre, it lay siege to the city while hordes of Drones gained access to the city and murdered every human they encountered. Montevado A few months after the Lightmass Offensive, a single Brumak attacked Delta-One along with a small group of Drones, the Brumak harassed Delta-One until stopped by Cole and Sigma-One. Baird and Cole were able to lead the Brumak into a canyon and trapped it under rocks, effectively killing it. Operation: Hollow Storm During the COG assault on Landown, dozens of Brumaks attacked the Rig convoys from both underground and hiding in the forest in South Landown. One Brumak came from underground with a huge battalion of Grapplers and took out one of the rigs before Delta made a hasty get-away. Later at South Landown, multiple Brumaks engaed the convoy, a Centaur saved Delta's rig from a Brumak as they drove past, quickly killing it. Marcus then tried to assist a King Raven by shooting at another Brumak with the Chain Gun mouted on Rig 314. He was too late to save the KR, but he did succeed in Killing the Beast. Another brumak charged at the Rig infront of Delta flipping it onto its side, they managed to hurt but not to kill it. As the rig avoided that Brumak another appeared in the road ahead, Marcus used the Chaingun to blind it, then the Rig driver, Dizzy Wallin, rammed the beast, killing it. Delta then defended Rig 314, using Mortars against a Brumak emerging from a tunnel in the city of Landown. Two direct hits pound the beast into submission. Later in the Operation as Delta began to infiltrate the Locust tunnels under Mount Kadar, 3 more Brumaks were encountered. They remained silent as one crossed their path, however it inadvertently assisted them by knocking down a column Delta could drive over. Further along the tunnel, Delta had to face 2 more Brumaks. Dodging their missiles, they were dispatched with 3 shots each from the Centaur's main gun. When Dominic Santiago and Marcus Fenix found the Highway that led to Nexus , the Locust capital city they found Brumaks using it with a hundred of Drones surrounding them, later as they go to find Maria, Dom's wife, they encounter another Brumak guarding the Locust human prisoners while working on the soil. As Delta escaped from the Hollows riding a pair of Reavers, several Brumaks tried to take them out of the air but were killed by the Reavers' rocket launchers. The Fall of Jacinto During the Siege of Jacinto, three Brumaks were used to breach the defenses of Jacinto City. KR-32 was shot down by a Brumak's rockets as it was about to check for Brumaks, a pair of them later headed towards the north entrance of the COG HQ inside the city, they almost breached the gears line, but Delta Squad was able to kill them with Mortar fire. After Jacinto is effectively secured from the Locust siege, Marcus and Dom make their way through Jacinto to the massive sinkhole in the city to gain access to the Hollow. During their descent into the sinkhole, Marcus and Dom encounter a small detachment of Locust soldiers with a Brumak in the rear of the company. The Brumak destroys the building that Marcus and Dom are in, causing them to find a route through the burning building to attack the Brumak. However, Marcus comes up with a plan to hijack and ride the Brumak into the Locust Hollow, to use its weaponry to destroy the columns under Jacinto and cause the flooding of the Hollow. This plan works and the Brumak is used to clear a path through tunnels, killing dozens of Drones , Boomers , Seeders and Nemacyst and even dueling a Corpser and taking down a Torture Barge at one point. However, the Brumak that Marcus and Dom are riding starts to mutate due to prolonged exposure to the Imulsion lake under Jacinto. The Brumak becomes Lambent and mutates into a large monster that is several buildings high. The Lambent Brumak destroys the King Raven helicopter carrying the Lightmass Bomb. With the bomb destroyed, Marcus has to improvise and decides to use the Lambent Brumak as a giant bomb. After several Hammer of Dawn strikes, it detonates in a massive explosion that sinks Jacinto and floods the Inner Hollows. Several Brumaks died in the flood. The Lambent Pandemic Several Brumak's survived the flooding of the Hollow. During the First Battle of Azura Locust forces were able to land in Brumaks which weakened the Onyx Guard's defences. After Cole and his small team survived the collapse of the Centennial Bridge after Damon Baird killed the Lambent Leviathan, they were washed up on the Hanover coast, there Clayton Carmine spotted a Brumak towing a Siege Beast. Later that Brumak was encountered when they re-grouped with survivors of the ''CNV Sovereign. Delta took over a Catapult and killed two others, Marcus Fenix then used it to kill the Locust, including the Brumak.Gears of War 3: Shipwreck When Delta rescued Anya Stroud and Jace Stratton, they encountered another Brumak that emerged from the under the remains of the Sovereign. The six Gears managed to destroy the Brumak by shooting it's guns, causing them to explode. On Delta's way to Mercy, another Brumak was part of the Locust force that was stationed at Concord Air Base. Using the trucks Delta were travelling in, they dragged a razor wire between them and traveled up ramps next to the Beast, decapitating it. All Brumaks over Sera died out when Adam Fenix's Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon was activated as one was seen dying at Anvil Gate due to its high exposure towards Imulsion. Gears of War 3: Breakneck Run Overview Role The role the Brumak played in the Locust army was a tactical one, being used to act as a walking arsenal, laying waste to any and all human forces in its path. It used its weapons to devastate Human military forces, and using its heavy weapons to level infrastructure. When the Locust Horde invaded a city, the Brumak was used to cause heavy casualties and large amounts of destruction. Besides offensive purposes, Brumaks have been seen in and around Nexus, being used to protect the city. Weapons The Brumak is armed to the teeth with deadly weapons used to take out groups of infantry and vehicles, as well as groups of civilians and surrounding buildings to wreak havoc. The Brumak is armed with two wrist-mounted chain guns. as well as a massive rocket launcher mounted on its back. There are rumors of the Brumak being seen with two energy beam cannons instead of the chain guns. Besides using its standard weapons, the Brumak also has its massive size, as it is 49 feet tall and weighing around 33,069 pounds. Coupled with its imposing size, the Brumak also has enough strength to topple over an Assault Derrick. Behind the Scenes *After completing Tenuous Footing you get the Achievement Brumak Rodeo. *In the Deleted Scene Road to Ruin, you will encounter a Brumak; if you wait too long to get to the alternative route, it will attack, and you can kill it with nearby Troikas. This Brumak can have its guns disabled. *Brumaks can appear in boss waves in Horde 2.0. They can reach almost every spot on a map, even if it seems impossible. If you're lucky, it doesn't move at all until you've taken care of the rest of the wave. References Category:Locust Horde